Cinta Tak Harus Memiliki
by Lolexis.Claudius
Summary: Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa kami tidak di takdirkan untuk bersama. Warning: gak kerasa, OOC, sho-ai, etc


**Holla~~ kembali bersama saya, Lolexis yang kece badai. #dilempar**

**Sementara saya menelantarkan ff saya yang Arrogant Master and Lunatic Servant berhubung UAS saya buat paper. Sampe enek UAS sampe buat 4 paper sekaligus.**

**Setelah itu mau ada check-up sebelum operasi. Ini bulan Juli lho! Hahaha… *gak penting***

**Yah berhubung saya masih newbie ini, ff saya masih gak bagus, tapi saya ingin tetap belajar karena impian saya menjadi seperti William Shakespeare. XD**

**Jadi, maaf kalo sakitnya gak kerasa disini *nunjuk hati* semoga kalian menikmatinya.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**~Cinta Tak Harus Memiliki~**

**Warning: OOC, typo, alur kecepatan, et cetera.**

**Enjoy this story, don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Awalnya aku menyukai seseorang, entah mengapa kedatangannya justru membuat semuanya berubah. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi pusat dunia dan bahkan hidupku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku adalah seorang pemuda yang menurut orang lain terlewat tampan. Oh, bukan maksudku untuk menyombongkan diri tapi memang begitulah orang lain bilang. Mereka terpesona oleh penampilanku dan bahkan sifat 'luar' ku. Meskipun seolah sosok sempurna di mata orang, aku punya sebuah rahasia kecil. Aku adalah seorang _gay_.

Sebelumnya aku belum menyadarinya sampai aku mulai mengenal 'pemuda' yang nanti aku ceritakan.

Semua berawal ketika aku sangat dekat dengan sahabat kecilku, Charles Grey. Dia pemuda yang manis dan sangat perhatian. Bagaimana tidak? Tiap hari ia mengirimiku pesan singkat yang menanyakan kegiatanku. Entah itu '_sudah makan atau belum?_', '_sedang apa?_', atau mungkin '_aku merindukanmu_'.

Bahkan bila bertemu, ia tak segan-segan untuk memelukku di depan orang lain atau minta perlindunganku di situasi apapun. Aku menyayanginya. Tapi aku belum mengetahui itu adalah perasaan cinta. Yang pasti, aku selalu ingin melindunginya. Karena menurutku, melindunginya adalah suatu kebanggaan untukku. Kami juga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama tiap hari dimana pun! Orang-orang memandang jijik kami yang terlihat seperti pasangan _gay_. Tapi aku mengabaikannya karena bersama dengannya aku tak peduli dengan apapun, siapa pun, dan kapan pun.

Charles Grey, kami sudah berteman sejak kami masih kanak-kanak. Dia adalah anak dari rekan bisnis ayahku. Tak heran jika kami kenal satu sama lain. Selalu dan selalu bersama setiap harinya. Sekolah kami pun selalu sama sampai SMA. Baru ketika kuliah kami memutuskan untuk tidak di satu kampus.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mengetahui perasaanku itu merupakan cinta. Cinta yang sepantasnya tak aku rasakan. Aku ingin sekali menghilangkan perasaan ini namun semua sudah terlambat. Semua seperti candu bagiku. Tanpanya, aku seperti sayur tanpa garam. Tak lengkap. Aku pun rela memberikan segalanya untuknya.

Kepala ku semakin banyak terisi dengan dirinya. Sampai suatu hari, aku bertemu dengannya dan _shock_ karena pernyataannya.

"Hei, Seb. Kau tahu? Aku baru jadian dengan seorang gadis manis. Dia teman satu kampus di universitasku."

Kalau ini adalah sebuah komik, sudah pasti ada panah menancap di jantungku dan berefek suara 'jleb' yang menyertainya. Sayangnya ini bukan. Meskipun dadaku begitu sakit mendengarnya, aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Semoga langgeng, yah."

Aku hanya bisa berharap akan kebahagiaannya meskipun aku mengorbankan kebahagiaanku untuk melepasnya pergi. Karena bagiku, cinta tak harus memiliki…awalnya.

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari ku lewati dengan _feeling blue_ di setiap langkahku. Semuanya terasa begitu berat ketika aku harus menjauhinya. _Well_, kurasa ia tahu bahwa aku menjauhinya karena ia bersikeras menemuiku dan berbicara padaku. Dia memintaku untuk jangan menjauhinya karena itu menyakitkan. Lalu…bagaimana dengan hatiku?

Aku pun mulai hidup untuk menerima semuanya. Meski aku masih sering mengiriminya pesan singkat dan kadang meneleponnya—yang bagiku mendengar suaranya saja sudah cukup membuatku bahagia—karena aku mengurangi intensitas pertemuan kami. Berat, namun perlahan aku pasti bisa berjalan sendiri tanpanya. Sampai suatu hari aku berkenalan denganya….

Hari itu aku bersikeras melupakan Grey dengan menyibukan diri di kampus. Mulai dari menjadi ketua BEM, ikut ekstrakulikuler; bela diri dan _photography_, bahkan ikut mengurus beberapa _festival_ di universitas.

Aku mengabaikan media sosial penghubung kami dan juga ponsel. Aku baru membukanya ketika menjelang malam. Setidaknya itu membantuku melupakannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Ketika malam datang, aku membuka ponselku untuk mengecek siapa tahu ada hal penting dari teman-temanku yang lain. Sekurangnya 50 pesan singkat dan 5 _missed call_ menghiasi layar pertama ponselku ketika aku membukanya. Dengan senyum kecut, aku melihat siapa saja yang mengirimiku pesan singkat. 15 pesan singkat dari Grey, 20 dari orang yang tak ku kenal dan ingin berkenalan, 6 dari ayah dan ibuku yang berada di luar kota, 3 dari teman kampus dan 3 dari teman…temanku di sekolah dasar dulu, Undertaker.

Aku mengabaikan semuanya dan membuka pesan singkat dari teman lamaku dahulu karena tak biasanya ia mengirimiku pesan kalau tidak penting.

_Hei, Sebastian. Ini aku, Undertaker. Ingat, kan? Apa kabar?_

_**Undertaker**_

_._

_Cih! Sombong sekali kau tidak membalas pesanku!_

_Ayo balas! Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang._

_Dia sehobi denganmu dalam photography._

_**Undertaker**_

_._

_Hei, apa orang itu sudah mengirimimu pesan singkat?_

_Nomornya +449xxxxxxxxx_

_**Undertaker**_

Aku mencari nomor iu di deretan pesan singkat yang belum ku buka. Dan benar, nomor itu terpampang di sana. Dengan cepat aku membalas pesan Undertaker itu.

_Ya, dia sudah mengirimiku pesan._

_Maaf tadi aku sibuk sekali di kampus._

_**Sebastian**_

_Send_…

Setelah membalas pesan singkat dari Undertaker, aku mencari kembali pesan dari nomor yang di kirim dia—Undertaker—tadi, berharap temannya yang ingin berkenalan denganku itu tak sama gilanya dengan dirinya. Aku mengabaikan pesan dari Grey sementara waktu.

_Namaku Ciel Phantomhive._

_Salam kenal._

_**Ciel**_

Eh? Pesan singkat macam apa itu!? Kadang aku berpikir apa ia benar-benar berniat untuk mengirimiku pesan singkat atau tidak. Tapi…pesan itu justru membuatku penasaran setengah mati, ia berbeda dari orang lainnya yang ingin berkenalan denganku. Sok-sok manis dan menyebalkan. Dari namanya, dia adalah seorang pemuda juga sepertiku.

Dengan rasa penasaran aku membalas pesan singkatnya itu. Awalnya pesan darinya begitu dingin dan terkesan judes. Lambat laun kami sering bertukar pesan, ia orang yang sangat asyik dan hebat. Kenapa hebat? Ia sudah mempunyai galeri hasil fotonya sendiri, itu hebat, bukan?

Sejak itu, kami mulai dekat meskipun kami belum pernah bertemu. Kami sering bertukar pengalaman pribadi kami, seputar kisah cinta masing-masing, dan lainnya. Aku juga bercerita tentang kisahku yang gugur bahkan belum memulainya dengan Grey pada Ciel. Begitu pun Ciel becerita kisahnya, meskipun tak memberitahuku nama orang yang ia ceritakan. Entah kenapa aku cemburu…

**.**

**.**

Perlahan tapi pasti, perasaanku pada Grey mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit dan tergantikan oleh Ciel. Semua perhatianku tertuju pada orang itu. Karena itu kami memutuskan untuk bertemu.

Pertemuan kami berlokasi di galeri milik Ciel yang di adakan awal musim gugur. Dia begitu hebat, lihat saja hasil jepretannya yang begitu hidup. Pantas saja ia di umur yang sama denganku bisa dengan cepat membuat galeri sendiri. Tapi bukan hanya itu! Pertama kali aku melihatnya hatiku bertanya-tanya apa ia adalah seorang malaikat? Iris _sapphire_-nya yang indah, kulitnya putih seperti porselen, rambut kelabunya yang telihat begitu lembut dan tubuh mungilnya membuatnya sangat manis dan cantik. Oh bahkan pipinya sepertinya sekenyal _cat's paw_.

Aku sangat gugup melihat senyumannya yang sangat indah seakan cahaya terpancar dari senyuman itu. Aku hanya bisa terpaku menatapnya yang sedang bercerita satu-satu tentang hasil karyanya. _For what's sake!_ Aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari wajahnya. Kurasa aku jauh cinta padanya…

**xxx**

Ciel Phantomhive namanya. Dia adalah pengisi kekosonganku selama 4 bulan lamanya setelah kami berkenalan. Kami saling mempelajari satu sama lain dan perasaan itu perlahan tumbuh subur. Grey sudah hilang dari pikiranku seutuhnya. Semua berkat Ciel. Hatiku benar-benar terpikat olehnya.

Ku rasa, aku sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku yang meluap padanya. Semua tentangnya begitu indah ku dengar dan ku lihat. Selalu membekas dalam hati sebagai kenangan indah. Ku putuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

"Mungkin ini aneh tapi, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?"

Aku mencoba memberanikan diri. Mungkin aneh mengingat aku banyak digandrungi gadis-gadis bahkan pria dan temanku banyak. Tapi jujur, dalam urusan percintaan, baru kali ini aku menyatakan cintaku pada seseorang. Pria pula!

Ciel menatapku dalam dengan wajah datarnya. Kau tahu, Ciel? Saat itu jantungku berdegup keras. Takut jika nanti kau tolak dan di pandang jijik. Tapi kecemasanku hilang ketika—

"Boleh saja."

—ia menerimaku.

Aku bahagia, sungguh! Meskipun sepertinya ia tidak menyukaiku seperti aku menyukainya. Jelas! Karena ia masih sering bercerita tentang orang yang pernah ia suka itu, apa ia tak mengerti bahwa aku cemburu? Tapi aku hanya terdiam. Tetap membisu. Aku berpikir jika memang ia masih menyukai orang yang ia ceritakan dulu, aku berniat melepaskannya. Umpung perasaan ini belum bertambah dalam.

"Aku tak akan membicarakan dia lagi."

Kata-kata itu, adalah kata-kata yang ingin aku dengar dari mulutnya. Itu membuatku nyaman dan lega. Ia seperti tahu apa isi hatiku. Aku tak tahu itu adalah sebuah kebohongan atau kebenaran.

Semakin hari aku mencintainya. Bahkan lebih dari mencintai Grey sebelumnya. Sebut aku gila. Ya! Aku sudah tergila-gila pada Ciel. Surgaku. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali kami sudah melakukan kencan. Dan sekarang cintaku bertambah lagi padanya. Dia seperti _heroine_ yang membuatku candu. Hatiku hanya untuk dirinya…

**.**

**.**

Sudah setahun hubungan kami dan cintaku sudah tak terkendali. Aku mulai cemburu pada semua yang ia lakukan jika bukan untukku. Sebut aku egois, sebut aku jahat. Tapi aku tak ingin dia melihat yang lain selain aku. Aku tak tahu apa ia benci sifatku yang seperti ini atau tidak. Perasaan ingin terus memiliki, tak mau jauh, dan ingin terus menyentuhnya itu mengendalikanku.

Tak terasa ulang tahuku tiba, meski bukan tepat di hari ulang tahunku kami bertemu tapi aku sangat bahagia. Dia memberikanku kado. Padahal tanpa kado, dengan adanya dia sudah merupakan kado terindah dalam hidupku. Disaat itulah, pertama kali aku berinisiatif menggenggam tangannya. Kau tahu apa rasanya? Jantungku berdegup kencang, dari tanganku seakan menjalar listrik yang membuatku kesetrum! Tapi…dalam diri Ciel sungguh berbeda. Dia tak mau bertatapan denganku ketika berbicara seperti takut aku menemukan sesuatu.

Sampai akhirnya aku memergokinya sedang berjalan berdua dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru langit. Aku mengikuti mereka yang pergi ke taman ria diam-diam. _No no no_, mereka bukan teman. Karena aku melihat mereka bergandengan tangan. Hal yang belum pernah aku lakukan pada Ciel sekali pun! Saat itu aku juga melihat bibir mereka bertautan.

Hatiku begitu hancur. Aku berlari menjauh dari mereka yang masih tak sadar akan adanya aku. Sesampainya dirumah, aku membanting pintu kamarku. Orang tuaku sepertinya tahu bahwa aku sedang sangat depresi. Mereka membiarkan aku sendirian. Aku yang benar-benar sedih sampai entah dari kapan dari sudut mataku muncul setitik air. Dari setitik sampai deras. Hei, aku laki-laki…tidak boleh menangis.

Tak terhitung berapa banyak barang yang ku lempar ke dinding hinga pecah berkeping-keping. Sama seperti hatiku kini. Semua memori tentang kejadian sebelumnya terus terputar di otakku. Membuatku berteriak frustasi sambil membanting barang kembali. Teganya ia melakukan ini padaku.

_Apa kau sudah tidur?_

_Kenapa hari ini tidak mengirimiku pesan?_

_Lupa padaku, heh?_

_**Ciel**_

Aku menatap layar _flat_ ponselku, menyusun kata dalam benakku untuk menjawab pesannya.

_Tak apa. Aku tadi sibuk mengerjakan tugas._

_Hari ini kemana saja?_

_**Sebastian**_

Aku ingin tahu apa ia berbohong padaku jika aku bertanya seperti ini. Aku menunggu dan terus menunggu jawabannya. Tapi sudah 30 menit ia tidak membalas. Sibuk untuk berbohong, heh?

Tak lama setelah melamun, Ciel membalas pesanku dan dia—

_Maaf lama, aku habis makan. Kau sudah makan?_

_Aku dirumah saja kok. Bosan sekali._

_Kalau kamu pergi kemana hari ini?_

_**Ciel**_

—berbohong. Aku tersenyum kecut membacanya. Hey sayang, bau busukmu tercium lho…

_Well~_

_Hari ini aku sibuk membuntuti pacarku._

_Dia bergandengan bahkan berciuman dengan orang lain._

_**Sebastian**_

Tak lama setelah itu, ponselku berdering. Cukup mudah mengenali bahwa telpon ini datang dari Ciel karena aku memberikan _ringtone_ khusus untuknya. Aku menjawab telpon dengan sangat dingin. Aku tahu ia merasakannya.

"Se-sebastian biar ku jelaskan! Aku akan jujur!" Ujar Ciel dari sana. Dalam kata-katanya terdengar kepanikan. Kau tahu, sayang? Nafasku sudah memburu menahan emosi yang mendalam.

"Silahkan."

"_Please forgive me_. Dia adalah Alois. Dia…pacarku sebelum kau."

Saat itu aku merasa sangat sedih. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan itu setelah semua hubungan kita? Sebelum aku? Jangan bilang aku…selingkuhannya?

"Oh…" Jawabku singkat.

"Sebelum berkenalan denganmu, aku sudah pacaran dengannya—"

"Dan aku jadi selingkuhanmu, begitu?" Potongku.

"Bu-bukan! Ah! I-iya…maafkan aku."

Mendengar itu, detak jantungku terasa menyakitkan untuk ku rasa. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan ini padaku? Ia bilang padaku bahwa ia tak memiliki pacar. Apa nyatanya?! Dia bilang meskipun ia pernah menyukai laki-laki lain sebelumnya, tapi aku adalah pacar pertamanya. Apa kenyataanya?!

"Jadi…kita selesai?" Tanyaku. Berat…aku sudah merasakan kehilangan untuk kesekian kalinya dan sekarang…apa aku kehilangan dia? Seseorang yang baru saja menjadi separuh hidupku?

"TIDAK! Aku tidak bilang kita selesai!" Bentaknya. Hei! Disini aku yang tersakiti, tahu?! Kenapa kau membentakku? "Dia hanya…mainanku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Waktu aku berkenalan denganmu, itu adalah saat aku sedang bosan dengan Alois. Dia memang pacarku, tapi dia mencintai orang lain. Kami berpacaran hanya untuk saling melampiaskan—"

"Jadi aku juga bahan pelampiasanmu?"

"Berhenti memotong pembicaraanku!" Bentaknya lagi. Sebenarnya aku kesal sekali. Disini aku yang marah, kenapa malah ia yang membentakku? "Biarkan aku bicara." Aku terdiam. Setelah dirasanya aku cukup tenang untuk mendengar, dia bercerita kembali. "Awalnya aku juga memang menganggapmu mainan."

Jantungku kembali berdetak sakit. Tapi aku tetap mendengarkan.

"Awalnya kupikir _'ah menyenangkan punya dua mainan'_ begitu. Entah mulai kapan, aku menyukaimu. Kau yang perhatian dan baik. Lalu aku ketahuan oleh Alois. Ia tak marah dan langsung memutusiku. Dan ku pikir aku akan serius denganmu."

Lalu sekarang kau tak serius?

"Kita sering bertengkar karena kau selalu marah. Ku pikir kau tak serius denganku. Saat itu Alois yang di campakan Claude datang kepadaku dan memintaku kembali. Karena pikiranku tadi, aku menerimanya lagi. Aku tidak bisa menolak orang."

Aku yang sudah tak tahan pun menjawab, "kau tidak bisa menolak orang? Kau itu…gampangan, ya?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku…tidak mau menyakiti orang lain dengan menolak mereka."

"Lalu kau menyakiti hatiku. Dan itu menurutmu baik?" Dia terdiam. "Aku memang marah padamu untuk sesuatu yang kecil seperti cemburu atau banyak melarangmu. Tapi apa kau pernah berpikir apa yang aku lakukan itu untuk kebaikanmu dan kebaikanku?" Dia masih terdiam mendengarkan aku. Kau tahu ini menyakitkan? "Aku cemburu karena aku takut kehilanganmu. Memang aku berlebihan, tapi itu karena aku terlalu mencintaimu! Aku takut kau meninggalkanku. Nyatanya apa? Aku memang sudah ditinggalkan.

Soal banyak melarangmu. Apa aku salah melarangmu untuk tidak bergaul dengan anak-anak 'nakal'? Aku tahu kau tidak terpengaruh, tapi aku takut mereka akan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh padamu. Apa kau tak mengerti ketakutanku?

Oh atau kau marah karena aku banyak mengatur seperti makan yang teratur, jangan tidur tengah malam dan yang lainnya?"

"Maaf…"

"Kau pikir dengan maaf semua akan selesai?"

Ciel terdiam. Mungkin ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi padaku. Tapi aku tahu ada nada menyesal dalam kata-katanya tadi. Dan…apa itu? Aku mendengar isakkan? Dia menahan tangisan? Untuk apa dia menangis setelah menyakitku seperti ini? Untuk kebodohannya hingga bisa ketahuan atau untuk aku? Aku tak yakin soal pernyataan terakhirku. Bodoh, sudah jelas dia selingkuh.

"Apa kau pernah mencintaiku?" Ujarku lagi.

Ku dengar tangisnya meledak. Ia mulai menangis. Tak hanya dia, aku pun begitu hanya saja aku menahannya supaya aku tak terlihat lemah.

"Iya. Aku mencintaimu. _Forgive me_. Hiks…hikss…"

Ada perasaan lega dalam hatiku. Aku rasa memberika kesempatan kedua untuknya adalah yang terbaik. Alasan lainnya mungkin karena…aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Satu tahun bersama bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk mengukir kenangan.

"Kau tak mau kehilanganku?"

"Iya, aku tak mau. Maafkan aku." Jawabnya masih sambil menangis.

"Dan tak akan mengulanginya lagi?"

"Ya aku berjanji. Aku akan meninggalkan Alois. Maaf…maaf…aku minta maaf padamu. Aku salah. Maafkan aku."

"Ya…aku memaafkanmu. Dengan syarat, kalau kau mengulanginya lagi, tidak ada kesempatan lagi untukmu."

"Ta-tapi!"

"Negoisasi selesai."

Setelah itu, hubunganku mulai membaik. Sebelumnya aku memang lebih banyak memberikan kepercayaan penuh padanya. Sekarang, aku lebih banyak was-was. Aku tak ingin kejadian sebelumnya terulang lagi. Aku takut.

"Jadi, sebelum aku, kau sudah berpacaran dengan siapa saja?" Tanyaku.

"Finnian dan Alois saja." Jawabnya pelan.

"Jadi…kau sudah ahli soal hubungan _gay_? Ceritakan."

"Lumayan…kami merupakan kominitas _open gay_ yang lumanyan terkenal di kalangan anak muda…"

Merdinara. Komunitas _high class_ untuk remaja dan pemuda ber-uang. Ciel sudah memasuki komunitas ini semenjak masuk SMA setelah di perkenalkan oleh Alois yang juga satu sekolah dengannya. Dia memang baru dalam komunitas ini, tapi ia sering berkumpul dengan mereka. Termasuk Alois dan Finnian. Lucu memang mendengarnya karena aku hanyalah seorang _gay newbie_ yang baru menyadari aku seorang _gay_ ketika aku menyukai sahabatku.

Meskipun aku juga seorang _gay_, aku tahu berkumpul dengan komunitas seperti itu tidaklah baik. Meskipun aku _gay_, aku tahu bahwa hal seperti itu akan menghancurkan Ciel nantinya.

"Lebih baik kau mulai menjauh dari komunitas itu. Terlalu berbahaya jika kamu melibatkan diri lebih jauh kedalamnya. Apa lagi tanpa aku didalamnya."

Dia mengerti dan dia memulai proses agak menjauh dari komunitas itu. Tapi tetap saja, sifatnyayang tidak bisa menolaknya itu kadang membuatnya tertarik lagi. Kali ini salah satu teman dalam komunitasnya meminta tolong padanya dan dia dengan keputusan sepihak menerimanya. Dan tahu apa permintaan tolongnya? Yaitu menjadi pacar seminggunya.

"Jadi…kau selingkuh lagi?" Tanyaku dingin.

"Bukan! Aku hanya membantunya."

"Baiklah." Biiipppp…secara sepihak aku mematikan ponselku. Aku terdiam kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugasku. Sial, karena itu pikiranku tak fokus.

Dering ponsel terdengar beberapa kali. Aku mengabaikannya tentunya. Karena itu, getar pesan singkat masuk berkali-kali. Aku juga tak membalasnya. Kadang aku berpikir…Grey pasti tidak akan melakukan ini padaku.

"Berisik banget sih!" Pekikku ketika aku mendengar lagi dering ponsel. "Apa lagi?"

"Maafkan aku…ya, aku akan putus dengannya. Angan mara, oke?"

"Hn."

Begitulah akhirnya, dia selalu mengalah padaku.

**xxx**

Hubunganku berjalan 2 tahun. Hari-hari kami lalui dengan bahagia. Dan Ciel juga mulai menjauh dari komunitas itu. Ku pikir itu semua masalah kami suduh selesai. Sampai dia kerumahku keesokan harinya.

"Sebastian." Panggilnya.

Aku hanya menengok kearahnya. Kulihat wajahnya ada beberapa luka. Di ujung bibir bahkan di dahinya. Aku tahu tak hanya disitu, aku mengambil tangannya yang kecil itu dan membuka lengan panjangnya. Dan benar saja…lebam ada di sana-sini.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku ketahuan menghamburkan uang ketika di komunitas. Dan ayahku menghajarku agar aku tidak berkumpul disana lagi. Ku pikir kau benar soal harus menjauh dari sana."

"Ini belum diobati?"

Dia mengangguk pelan. Aku mengambil obat-obatan dari kotak P3K dan es batu dari kulkas. Aku membersihkan luka didahinya dengan alkohol dan menempelkan plester di dahinya, kemudian mulai membungkus es batu dengan kain.

"Bukalah bajumu." Pintaku. Ia menurut.

Ya Tuhan…badannya lumanyan banyak lebam. Mungkin ia di hajar habis-habisan menggunakan rotan? Atau sabuk? Dengan hati-hati aku menempelkan bungkusan es batu itu ke lukanya. Dia meringis kesakitan.

Setelah merasa sangat cukup mengompres lebamnya, tinggal sudut bibirnya saja yang harus ku obati. Tapi…rasanya aku tak sanggup lagi menahan.

"Kau bisa mengobati sendiri bibirmu." Ujarku.

"Kenapa?"

Aku terdiam. Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang bahwa sejak tadi aku berpikiran kotor pada Ciel? Ciel sedang sakit dan itu terlalu kurang ajar.

"Apa kau berpikiran mesum?"

Aku tertawa canggung. Tepat sasaran.

"Kau ingin?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak." Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dan membereskan bekas obat-obat.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Banyak yang bilang bahwa sex merupakan luapan dari cinta. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak pernah melakukannya. Bahkan 2 tahun kita pacaran, kau sama sekali belum pernah menciumku."

Jangan…aku tidak siap. Aku takut lepas kendali.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku menginginkannya."

Aku tahu aku kurang ajar ketika badan Ciel sedang sakit tapi dengan izinnya aku langsung lepas kendali untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Saat itulah, pertama kalinya kami bercinta. Aku menyadari, sekali melakukan itu, kau pasti ingin melakukannya lagi. Dan itu membuatku keluar jauh dari pendirianku tentang _'Cinta itu tak akan merusak. Dan cinta adalah melindungi.'_

**.**

**.**

Mungkin memang harus ku percepat ceritaku karena aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Loncat ke 3 tahun kami berpacaran.

Setelah percintaan kami waktu itu, kami sering melakukannya. Kami jarang menghabiskan waktu untuk pergi ke taman ria, bioskop, _dinner_ atau lainnya. Ya, kamar adalah _basecamp_ kami.

Tapi memasasuki tahun ke 3 kami berpacaran ini, kami berdua sibuk urusan kuliah kami masing-masing karena 2 semester lagi kami lulus. Kami berbeda kampus, jadi kami tidak akan pernah bertemu di kampus. Itu membuatku merindukannya. Yah…meskipun aku masih suka mengiriminya pesan singkat.

Namun, semakin lama Ciel mulai jarang mengirimiku pesan. Pikiranku tentang perselingkuhannya dulu membuatku selalu berpikiran jelek tentangnnya jika ia seperti ini.

"Aku lelah! Selalu mengalah untukmu tapi kamu masih terus mencurigaiku. Kurang cukup kah kebaikanku selama setahun ini? Kenapa kau tidak bisa memberikanku kepercayaan lagi?!" Ujarnya dengan nada tinggi. Ya dia marah.

Karena pernyataannya itu, aku terdiam lagi. Aku tidak mengiriminya pesan jika ia tak mengirimiku. Aku takut menganggunya. Aku tak lagi meneleponnya juga karena aku tak tahu mau bicara apa lagi.

Aku mencoba meredam kemarahanku sendirian ketika ia membuat status media sosialnya mengenai ia _hangout_ dengan temannya. Atau ketika ia membuka galeri lagi dan mengundang teman-temannya meskipun aku di undang aku tak datang. Aku takut sakit melihat kedekatannya dengan teman-temannya. Atau ketika ia mulai mengambil kerja _part-time_ dan menjadi pengajar di klub _photograph_y kampusnya.

Aku? Aku dirumah. Masa jabatanku sebagai ketua BEM sudah selesai. Ekstakulikuler yang ku ambil waktu itu juga aku tidak terlalu aktif karena aku mengerahkan waktuku yang seluruhnya untuk Ciel, tadinya.

Ciel semakin sibuk dengan kuliahnya, kerjanya, dan klubnya. Sedikit waktu yang ia berikan padaku. Bahkan…kami sudah tidak lagi saling bersentuhan. Aku merasa hampa. Hatiku sudah tak lagi sakit…hanya saja…kosong.

"Hei, Seb. Aku kangen!"

Grey yang sudah lama aku lupakan datang sambil memelukku. Tentu saja aku senang karena aku ingin melupakan kesedihanku pada Ciel. Karena itu aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan Grey. Bertukar kisah. Tentu saja aku tidak menceritakan Ciel karena aku tidak mau mengingatnya. Dia mengerti bahwa aku sedang bersedih dan dia menghiburku.

Senang…ya. nostalgia bersama Grey itu menyenangkan. Dia paling tahu bagaimana membuatku bangkit kembali. Dengan Grey, aku bisa melupakan Ciel seharian itu.

Kami berfoto bersama, _hangout_ bersama, bermain ke taman ria, dan lain-lain. Kami menghabiskan waktu berdua saja. Aku lupa tentang Ciel. Rasanya beban di hatiku terangkat. Meski itu hanya sementara melupakan Ciel, tapi aku bersyukur rasa sakit yang membuatku menjadi mati rasa akan sakit itu sendiri terobati sedikit.

Setelah seharian bersama, Grey pulang kerumahnya. Aku menge-_post_ foto kami berdua ataupun Grey dan aku sendiri-sendiri di media sosial. Setelah itu aku baru menge-_check inbox_. Ciel mengirimiku pesan sampai 5.

_Maaf, aku seharian pergi bersama Grey._

_Dan baru membuka ponsel._

_**Sebastian.**_

Aku hanya menjawab itu. Ciel membalas pesanku cepat. Aku tahu, kami mulai canggung berbicara satu sama lain. Bahkan gaya pesan kami tak jauh-jauh dari _'lagi apa?'_ atau _'sepertinya menyenangkan'_ dan kembali lagi ke awal atau kemudain selesai.

Begitu terus sampai tepat 4 tahunan kami. Meskipun biasanya aku mengucapkannya tepat pukul 12 malam dan baru dibalas Ciel jam 5 pagi, kali ini aku mengirim ucapan _happy anniversary_ jam 9 pagi. Aku tak mengira tak ada satu pun pesan darinya untukku. _Hopeless…_itulah aku sekarang.

Padahal aku ingin sekali memperbaiki hubungan kami yang merenggang jauh. Tapi aku mulai berpikir bahwa tanpaku…ia akan bahagia.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Aku sedang makan malam bersama Grey dan keluargaku tiba-tiba saja ponselku bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Sungguh membuatku tercengang memang.

_Maaf, aku lupa kalau anniversary kita hari ini._

_Maaf ya…_

_**Ciel**_

Aku tersenyum kecut…

_Ya._

_**Sebastian**_

Dari awal mengenalnya sepertinya aku salah mengambil langkah. Seharusnya aku mengerti bahwa Ciel tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai pusat hidupnya seperti aku melakukannya. Seharusnya aku tahu tanpaku, hidupnya lebih bahagia karena tak ada yang memarahinya karena hal sepele sepertiku. Seharusnya aku tahu…bahwa cintaku tak pernah sampai.

"Sebastian? Sebastian!"

Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa aku tidak cocok untuknya…

"Sebastian hidungmu berdarah! Hei Sebastian!"

Seharusnya aku sadar bawa kami memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama….

**.**

**.**

"Kau harus banyak istirahat Sebastian. Berhentilah memikirkan banyak hal dan kemarahanmu seorang diri. Kau bisa membaginya dengan orang lain."

"Ya, dok. Terima kasih." Kataku. "Boleh aku meminta obat penenang? Beberapa bulan ini aku tidak bisa tidur pulas dan terus berpikir."

"Lebih baik obat tidur saja. Aku memberimu 7 pil untuk seminggu."

Setelah itu, aku meminum obat itu selama seminggu. Setidaknya perasaanku lebih enteng sekarang. Ku rasa sudah saatnya bangkit dari keterpurukan. Aku, tidak akan mencintai orang lain secara serius lagi sampai aku benar-benar menemukan orang yang bisa menerimaku dengan semua sifatku ini. Semua rasa ku pada Ciel sudah cukup.

Ciel menjadi orang terakhir yang kucintai secara serius sebelum aku menemukan orang yang benar-benar serius denganku. Meski berat putus darinya nanti, kurasa itu lebih baik untuk kita berdua. Mungkin berpisah itu lebih baik meski aku masih mencintainya. Karena seperti yang aku tahu, cinta tak harus memiliki.

_Ciel, aku rasa lebih baik kita selesai._

_**Sebastian**_

_._

_Begitu, ya. Baiklah…_

_Maaf selama ini ya._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_**Ciel**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin**_


End file.
